Pacing is the First Step
by Vampiresforlife
Summary: 175 word drabble. This will be a threeshot, because i decided that the second half of the second installment worked really well as an epilogue. enjoy!
1. Speak Before You

Casey paced her room feverishly. She was so close, but so unsure. Should she tell him? Was it worth the probable consequences?

"Stop pacing!" Derek's scream from the other side of the wall made Casey jump. But she didn't stop pacing. She heard Derek groan, then stomp his way over to her door. Casey turned towards the door and spoke before he could.

"I like you! A lot! As more than a friend." Her hand went up to cover her mouth and her eyes were wide with shock. Finally she was speechless.

"Really?" His sarcastic tone made her wish she had just stopped pacing. Obviously, he didn't feel the same way…and now he was going to make fun her, too. She wanted to leave but was frozen in place.

Noticing her immobility, Derek took a few, slow steps towards Casey. When he was close enough, he reached out and gently took her hands from her mouth. Slowly, and watching her eyes for any reaction, he leaned forward and gently placed his lips on hers.


	2. Reality Check

It wasn't too long until the kiss became passionate, and Casey's immobility seemed to melt away. And it wasn't long after that that Casey broke away, reality hitting her like a brick to the stomach.

"Our parents are married!"

"And?"

"This shouldn't…we can't…it's not….they won't….step-brother!"

"A little incoherent are we? Was it my kissing expertise?"

"Derek! Be serious, for once. We're related! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Not really," At her indignant gasp he elaborated. "I mean, think about it. We're not blood-related. And you know just as well as I do that we were never family."

"What would my mom say?"

"Why does she have to know?"

"Derek! I can't lie to my mom! Tha-"

"You're right. You suck at lying."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"This wouldn't really be lying anyway. More of a don't-ask-don't-tell thing."

She sighed, reluctant at hiding things from her mother. Then, she looked at Derek and decided that it was too late to back out now. Casey smiled and Derek leaned down to kiss her again.

"No!" She shoved him away with both hands.

"What?"

"Our entire family is home! They could walk in at any moment!" To illustrate her point, Marti chose that time to barge into Casey's room and inform them that dinner was ready. After the purple princess had left to wash her hands, Derek turned to Casey and nodded.

"You're gonna need to get a lock on that door." And with that, he left for dinner, Casey following soon after.


	3. That Fated Kiss

It had now been three months since that fated kiss. Derek and Casey still bickered, because they still loved to annoy the hell out of each other. And they were just as competitive as ever, if not more so. Except now, they kissed more than yelled and competed over things like who could plan the best date. They were happy, and their family was none the wiser.

**

* * *

**

It had now been three years since that fated kiss. Derek and Casey were off to university. Surprisingly, both got a scholarship to the same school. One for dance, one for film. Neither complained as much as they should have, but no one seemed to notice.

* * *

It had now been four years since that fated kiss. The family knew. And no one died of shock, no one was disowned. There was some questioning glances, some sleepless nights, a few hate-filled thoughts. After a while, things returned to normal.

* * *

It had now been six years from that fated kiss. He was working up the nerve to propose. She was anxiously awaiting a pregnancy test. Both were hoping for positive feedback.

* * *

It had now been eighteen years since that fated kiss. Careers, kids, mortgages. Neither thought that they would enjoy married life this much. Their four kids were healthy, happy and the dog was named Beever.

* * *

It had now been 60 years from that fated kiss. And neither thought that they would ever make it this far. He still held her hand; she still fixed his tie. They were husband and wife, parents, grandparents, uncle and aunt. But, above it all, they were lovers. 


End file.
